Sound control circuits making use of a game port to connect a joystick are known in prior art.
Prior art also includes systems in which a sound phenomenon occurs in loudspeakers when the sound control circuit is activated, at the time that a central unit equipped with a sound control circuit connected to sound reproduction means is initialized. This sound phenomenon usually results in a “pop” that can be heard in the loudspeakers.